


Everything

by Beccafiend



Series: Nezumi5EVA [3]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These moments were the moments Shion cherished most out of everything. They were irreplaceable and precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics below are from Michael Buble's song "Everything." HOWEVER, the version I would recommend you listen to is the cover by Michael Henry and Justin Robinett, which you can find by typing "Everything Cover" into YouTube and clicking on the version by justinrobinett. Or listen to both versions, if you have time. I like both.
> 
> This is basically just musical Nezumi5EVA fluff. I regret nothing.

Without a doubt, one of Shion’s favorite activities was singing with Nezumi. Not when they were on stage with the mice, or recording in the studio, though those times were precious enough themselves. But they were different – a performance, shared with the fans and the music producers, and the eyes of other strangers.

 

It was the moments when they were in their flat together, writing a new song, rehearsing an older one, or just singing for the sake of singing. Those moments between just the two of them, intimate moments no one else was privy to, they were Shion’s favorite moments. Irreplaceable moments when, for a moment, they were the only people in the world. All that mattered was this room, this music, just them.

 

“Okay, let’s start from the beginning again. Ready, Shion?”

 

“Ready.”

 

Nezumi counted the beats softly for two measures, and they began in unison.

 

_“_ _You're a falling star. You're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand, when I go too far._ _You're the swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say.”_ __

 

Shion let the music wash over him as they sang together, voices harmonizing with a practiced ease. The piano and the guitar together created the pleasant, airy melody behind the vocals, and filled him with an indescribable emotion. It truly was amazing, what such simple music could do.

 

_“_ _And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. Cause you can see it when I look at you.”_

Shion couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a glance at his partner. Nezumi sat in a chair next to him, guitar in hand. Shion loved watching Nezumi play music almost as much as he loved to create it with him. The other man’s passion was enchanting, and he had an incredible voice, as far as Shion was concerned.

 

_“_ _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.”_

 

Nezumi cut off abruptly.

 

“Shion, why did you stop? What’s with the wistful face, airhead?” Nezumi grinned teasingly. Shion couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“I was just thinking about how cute you are when you’re playing. You just look so… happy,” Shion tried his best to explain. There really was no good way to describe the look of pure contentment Nezumi had when they were practicing together in this room, nor the emotions that bubbled up inside him when he saw this expression on his lover’s face. This was the primary reason he loved these moments. Only during these moments would the dark-haired man look so completely beautiful.

 

Nezumi leaned in towards the white-haired man, smirking slightly. Shion instinctively leaned in to meet him.

 

“Oh, is that so? His majesty isn’t so bad, himself.”

 

Their lips were mere inches apart, and Shion could feel Nezumi’s breath on his face. He found himself enchanted once again by the elegance of his partner’s face, and the vitality hidden in those piercing gray eyes.

 

Nezumi was the one to close the gap between them, pulling Shion into a slow, sweet kiss. It was chaste, but still communicated the emotions and words that neither of them was entirely capable of speaking aloud.

 

After a few moments, Nezumi pulled away. With a soft smile, the guitarist resumed his previous position with the guitar, and picked up the song where he’d left off.

 

_“_ _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well. And you light me up, when you ring my bell. You're a mystery, you're from outer space. You're every minute of my everyday.”_

Shion joined in without faltering, once again providing the piano and vocal harmonies.

 

_“And I can't believe, oh that I'm your man. And I get to kiss you baby just because I can. Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through. And you know that's what our love can do.”_ __

 

They both let themselves get caught up in the song as it picked up.

 

_“And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.”_

They eased into the instrumental break and brief chorus of “la’s” as the song headed towards the climax. Their shared passion became more visibly evident as the song picked up in tempo and volume to reach the final chorus.

 

_“And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. You're every song, and I sing along. 'Cause you're my everything. Yeah, yeah.”_ __

 

Another chorus of “la’s” eased the song into the ending. The two musicians didn’t speak for a while afterwards, but Shion could feel the other man’s gaze as it locked on him. He turned to face the guitarist, curious. Nezumi was still smiling at him.

 

“I was thinking about how content you looked,” Nezumi explained without prompting. He reached out and ran a hair through Shion’s hair. He moved his hand to the other’s cheek, running his thumb gently along the scar there.

 

Shion gave a small smile in return, and let himself lean into the touch slightly. Neither spoke again, letting the words and emotions flow between them silently.

 

These moments truly were irreplaceable and precious, and even if he could, he would never trade them for the world.


End file.
